Living The Dream 1D Fan Fiction
by ItsKamilahM
Summary: LéAnn Summers has a big dream and one day she gets offered a job that changed her life. Forever.
1. You're Different

**.Beep. BeepBeep **My alarm went off.

"Ugh!" I moaned. My eyes slowly opened as my hand reached out and banged my alarm off.

I looked to my left checking the time. It was 7am.

"Why is it set so early? It's Satur...day."

My body shot up as I looked over to my calendar. There was a huge ring around today's date.

"Oh my God! It's here! It's finally here!" I screamed.

I quickly hopped out of bed and got ready as fast as I could.

**Her outfit**

polyvore .com/casual_chic/set?.svc=tumblr&embedder=2261688&id=40999797

3 hours later.

"We're here." I sighed.

I turned to my brother with a massive grin on my face.

"Wish me luck bro!"

"Good luck. Have fun!"

"Cheers. Bye!" I waved,hopping out of his car.

"Aye! Don't forget this."

"Oh yeah! I'd be screwed without this! Haha."

He passed my SLR Camera to me and I started to walk off.

"Don't forget to call me when you're done!" He shouted after me.

"KAY BYE!"

Normally there are screaming girls everywhere they go but to my surprise, there wasn't a single fan outside.

"I'm really here." I admired. "Wow."

**_'I'm here guys! This is going to be so AMAZING! See you soon OneDirection.- ItsL_****eannS'**

I walked into the tall, cream building with a blue sign saying HILTON HOTEL.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" A young guy asked me. I presume he worked there because he was wearing a navy blue suit and his name tag said Hilton above the name Ted.

"Umm Yeah. I'm here for the One Direction Meet and Greet."

"Ahhhh 1D" He said using air quotes.

"haha yeah "1D"." I laughed mocking him.

"I should've guessed. Follow me."

"Okay." I said as I began to walk with him.

Come to think of it, he's quite cute. He had hair like Zayn's but it was curlyish which you totally wouldn't put together but it looked good. He had nice bone structure like Zayn and he smelt pretty nice too. Okay let's just say he was a white version of Zayn.

"You're different." he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're different to the other "directioners"."

"You're very up to date with your "1D" terms."

"My sister's a "Directioner"." He smiled.

Damn the boy had a nice smile.

"Aaah I see."

"Yeah anyway. You're different from them. Every single one that came in here had a shirt saying One direction or one of the boys' name. Whereas you, you've dressed...Non 1D." We both laughed.

"Yeah...I don't do the whole 1 Merchandise crap. Well except a bracelet or two. but that's it. Besides that I don't wear their name. I think it's tacky."

He stopped and put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhh" He said, looking around. "Don't let them hear you say that. They'll eat you...alive." He finished, staring at me.

He had green eyes and very long eyelashes. Yes I noticed the length of his eyelashes.

"Do you think they heard me?" I said in a hushed tone, playing alone.

"No. The coast is clear." He said making a double check.

We both burst out laughing as we started walking again.

"Well If we're being honest here, you don't look like a bell boy or whatever you're called."

"Really? What do I look like then?" He giggled.

"You look sort of like..."

_Oh God. Should I say it?_

"You look like... a model"

"Haha. Really?"  
>"Yeah. A model for like...Hollister or something."<p>

"If I recall right, Hollister models are topless 99.9% of the time and have hot bodies."

"Ummm."

_Bollocks. I knew I shouldn't have said it!_

"Haha. Don't worry. I take it as a compliment." He flashed his smile. "Anyway we're here."

We stood there in silence just gazing into each other's eyes. His eyes were beautiful; They weren't just green, they had sparkles of brown and a pieces of grey in it.

He opened the door leading me into the room.

"Aaaah. You must be LéAnn? LéAnn Summers? We've been waiting for you." A woman said strolling up to me.

"Oh sorry. Am I late? I thought we were meant to be here for-"

"10? Yeah but you know fans. They always like to get here extra early." The woman chuckled rolling her eyes. "Thank you Ted. She's the last."

"Alright. It was nice meeting you,LéAnn." He took my hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure's all mine." I giggled.

He left the room and I turned to the red head woman.

"Hi. I'm Louise." She held her hand out introducing herself.

She was quite young and very gorgeous too. Her hair was in a messy up do, yet it look very formal. She was wearing a nude pencil skirt and white blouse. She wore natural make up with bright red lipstick adding a special touch to her outfit making her look very sophisticated.

"As you know, I'm LéAnn. Haha"

"Nice to meet you.

"No +1?" She asked, looking behind me.

"Nah. My best friend is in Italy at the moment so she couldn't come." I sighed.

"Aww okay." She said as we started walking. "... You're..different. Different from them." She said nodding her head over to the group of Directions giggling amongst each other.

"Ted said the same thing. I'm not your typical screaming admiring fan. I'm the quiet admiring type."

"It's good to know there's hope in this Direction world for sane fans."

We both laughed and walked over to have a seat.

"Oh Louise?"

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"I was wondering if I would possibly be able to take some pictures of the boys during the meet and greet please?" I gave her my camera to show her some pictures I took of my friends. "It's for this portfolio I'm making for college. I'm going to be studying photography which you probably don't care about but-"

"I do care. These are amazing! They looks so professional and your friends are beautiful! I'll have to ask their manager though."

"Thank You so much!"

"Do you mind?" She ushered to my camera. "To show them your work?"

"Sure!"

"Take a seat. I'll be back in a second." I watched her walk away, her heels clacking on the floor as she made her way towards a brown door marked **VIP**.

I glanced around at all the Directioners that surrounded me. Some were small and some were tall. Most of them were older fans. Over 13 I'd say. At the back of the room was a small stage and to the right was a table laid with pictures of the boys so I assumed that's where the lil Meet and Greet will be.

All the fans were in groups or with a friend whereas me, all alone. Dammit Lily! Trust you to go on holiday when we win a chance to meet the boys!

"Hey." I heard a soft voice say from behind me. I twirled around.

"Um Hi."

"I saw that you were alone."

"Yeah. My best friend couldn't make it."

"Same with mine. She's on holiday in Italy."

My mouth dropped. "No way! So's my best friend!"

"Serious?" I nodded and we both laughed.

I held my hand out "LéAnn."

"I'm Karoline. With a K." She winked

"Awesome name!"

"Thanks. Yours too."

"Good news." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and it was Louise.

"So?"

"Their manager wants to meet you. Follow me please."

"Sure." I turned to Karoline.

"Here's my number. " She said handing a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it.

"I was saving it for Niall but you need it more." She winked at me.

"Haha! Thanks. I'll text you."

"Okay. Nice meeting you LéAnn!" She called out as I walked away with Louise.

We walked through the door marked VIP, into an even more glamorous room.

"This must be our photographer fan?" A deep voice said.

I looked to my left and there he was. The sex god himself. Harry Styles was standing before me.


	2. Should've Kissed You

"This must be our photographer fan?" A deep voice said.

I looked to my left and there he was. The sex god himself. **Harry Styles **was standing before me.

Dressed in a black skinny jeans tucked into his Grey high tops. A loose black T under his Navy Blue, one buttoned blazer with the initials _HS_ stitched on the single pocket. He stood there with a smirk on his face as I checked him out. His dimples on show for the world. _Lawd help me._

_Did I mention his sleeves were rolled up? Fuck. That's my ovaries gone._

"Did your Mum not teach you it's rude to stare?" He chuckled as he walked up to me.

My smile dropped as soon as the word 'Mum' rolled off his tongue.

"She didn't live long enough to tell me that." I forced a smile as I twiddled with my thumbs.

"Oh my. I'm sorry-" He apologized, his cheeks filled a rose colour.

"Nice one dumbass." Louis said, slapping him on the back of the head as he made his way to me.

"I'm sorry for his idiocy." He paused. "Wait is idiocy even a real word?"

"I use that word all the time and I don't even know." I giggled.

"Well it's **our** new word." He winked as he gave me a hug.

_Oh My God. I have my own word with LOUIS TOMLINSON! OMG._

"And I'm sorry about your Mum." He whispered into my ear.

"It's okay. Both of you." I said, looking towards Harry who was still red as a tomato. "You didn't know."

We exchanged a quick smile before we were interrupted by an even deeper voice.

"You must be LéAnn."

"Yep. That's me."

A tall man who looked in his middle ages walked up to me.

"Louise here tells me that you want to take pictures of the boys."

"Oooo _pictures_ ey?" Louis said in a flirty tone,nudging me.

I just laughed and shook my head.

"Yes. Pictures. With you guys. Wearing **clothes**." I winked at him.

"DAMMIT CLOTHES!" He screamed and stomped away.

"Such a diva." I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Tell me about it." Harry said. "At least you don't have to live and work with _**that**_."

"Don't be mean Hazza!"

"Hazza?" He smirked.

"Oopsy. I mean Harry." I giggled covering my mouth with the tips of my fingers.

"Anyway..." Their manager interrupted us. "You have talent. These photos..." He motioned to my camera. "They're great!"

"So does this mean?"I exclaimed jumping up and down and clapping my hands like a seal.

"Haha. Yes you can take the pictures but we have to see them after. Deal?"

"YES YES YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed giving him a big hug.

He just laughed and said "You're welcome doll."

I pulled back and he handed me my camera and put a lanyard that said VIP around my neck.

"I have work to do so you go get snapping and report to me after the show."

"Thanks again...?"

"Leon. Leon Joseph. But you can call me Leo."

"Okay. Thanks again Leo."

"Bye doll! And no nakedness Hazza." He laughed.

I turned to Louise.

"Where's my hug?" She askd so I hugged her.

"You're welcome." She whispered.

"I have work to do aswell so have fun!"

"Bye!"

She ran off to do work like everyone else. I looked down at the camera in my hands but a pair of grey shoes came into view causing me to look up.

"So shall I introduce you to the rest of the boys?" He offered.

I quickly pulled my camera up and took a picture, blinding him with the flash.

"I bet that's a bloody ugly picture."

"Aw baby! No picture of you is ugly...well. Actually. I can think of a few."

"Well aren't you the bestest fan in the world?"

I just chuckled.

"So can I see these awesome pictures of yours? I bet they're not even that great." he winked.

"Rude." I said emotionless, handing him my camera.

_"Oh I am a man, I don't get seems like every time you give me signs and I miss it. I did it again, I admit it.I left you standing there and now I regret it."_Zayn sang, coming into view, breaking our silence.

My instincts took over my body and I started to recite Chachi Gonzales' choreography.

**(If you haven't seen it, then you should. Absolutely brilliant. **(Youtube)

.com/watch?v=C0fyBWTHfUo

**Skip to 1:16 for the bit LeAnn's gonna dance to.)**

"_Seems like every time I get the chance I lose my cool and I blow it. And I get all tongue tied lost in your eyes. I'm a fool and I know it._" Zayn continued singing.

I didn't stop dancing; It was as if I couldn't control my legs. I didn't care if anyone was watching. Not even Harry nor Zayn. This was my favourite Chris Brown song and whenever I listened to it, I **had** to recite the dance.

"_I should've kissed you. I should've told you, told you just how I feel. And next time I won't stop, I'll listen to my heart cause what I feel is real_. "

I danced around the room so much that Zayn was now right in front of me causing me to freeze, staring into his innocent brown eyes.

"I should've kissed you." We both sang in harmony.


	3. Harry Give Me Your Gravy

The sound of applause and wolf whistles filled the room. I looked around to see that everyone around me were clapping with wide smiles on their faces.

"Uhmm. Thanks." I giggled while curtsying for them.

"You never told me you can dance!" Harry exclaimed, walking towards me wailing his arms in the air.

"You never asked." I winked.

"Touché." He winked back. "But seriously, you're absolutely AMAZING! That hip and slide move you did..." He tried to imitate the move but failed. "MIND BLOWN!"

"Haha! What this?"

I redid the move while Harry watched in awe.

"Yeah that! Just...WOAH! How do you d-" He was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We both turned around to find Zayn slightingly swaying back and forth with a cheeky smile.

"So are you going to introduce me to this talented little lady or?"

I turned to Harry who had an expressisonless look on his face. He hesitated for a while before answering.

"Uhmm...Yeah.. This is.." He mumbled.

I turned back to Zayn, hand outstretched. "LéAnn. LéAnn Cole."

"Lovely to meet you LéAnn." He said shaking my hand. "You're a great dancer!"

"Thank You. You're not so bad yourself."

"Oh,I'm the best dancer in the world." He winked.

"Haha. Totes!"

"So did you make that up yourself?"

"Naah. I'm not that talented. Haha. An American dancer called Chachi Gonzales choreographed it. She's the most amazing 15 year old dancer ever! You should check her out sometime on youtube. And I am talking way too much." I chuckled bowing my head in embarrassment.

"No you're not." He assured me with a warm smile. We stood there looking into each other's eyes. His warm, chocolate eyes sparkled in the light. The silence was suddenly broken by Harry.

"We should probably get ready to go on stage now. You can take pictures of us backstage and then go take pictures of the fans. Okay?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone, shoving me my camera.

"Uh sure."

Why is he acting like that? Oh well. Let me just get on with my job. It is what I wanted...right?

"Can you two stand together please?" I asked.

"Smile."

I walked out from backstage, camera in hand ready to get snapping away. The first fans to catch my eyes were two girls. One was a short brunette and the other was a slightly taller blonde. They were both quite pretty. They wore t-shirts with phrases on them. The brunette's said 'Harry Give Me Your gravy!' and the blonde's said, 'Breakin' Tables with Zayn.'

"Hey!" I walked up to them.

"Hi." They both said insync.

"I'm LéAnn."

"I'm Jane." The brunette said.

"And I'm Francesca."

"It's lovely to meet you both. Anyway, I'm taking pictures of the fans and I saw your shirts, which I must say is bloody hilarious!"

"Haha Thanks! And Sure."

I took their picture.

"I'm so showing the guys this! " I laughed.

"The guys?"

I looked up from the camera.

"Yeah..The guys.. Who you've come to see."

"YOU KNOW 1D?" Jane squealed.

"haha. Well kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?" Cesca asked.

"Well I only met them today so I don't really know, know them. If you get me. I'm only their photographer for today.

"WOW! You're so lucky!"

"Jane, calm down! You're probably scaring her!"

"It's fine. My best friend is the major fan girling type too so I'm used to it."

"Can get annoying at times right?" She said while giving Jane the evils.

"Oh soz but I just can't control my emotions when it comes to these boys."

"It was great meeting you guys but I gotta skiddadle. I have to take more pictures."

"Bet their tops won't be as swagged out as ours though." Cesca said popping her collar.

"Nah. You guys have the best shirts ever! Might have to get myself some like it."

"You should. I can tweet you the site we got it from. What's your twitter?"

We exchanged our twitters and tumblrs.

"See ya later guys!"

I took pictures of many more fans, making new friends along the way. Some were lovely and we swapped twitters and tumblrs aswell. But there were the few stuck up bitches.

A lot of them were gorgeous which made me feel quite insecure knowing that the boys are probably going to see them and fall for them. There's no way any of them would ever fall for an average girl like me.

"Are you guys ready for One Direction?"

Everyone in the room screamed.

"Damn he's hot."

"Isn't he the guy who brought us in?"

The last pair of fans said looking at the stage.

I turned around to see Ted. He had changed from his uniform into a pair of brown chinos,a white shirt and a pair of blue high-tops.

Hot damn that boys is fine!

"That's a stupid question. Of course you are!"

He turned our way, locking eyes with mine. He smirked before looking back into the crowd.

"Welcome Liam, Niall, Louis, Harry and Zayn also known as One Direction!"

Let the ear piercing screams commence.

Sorry this one's kind rushed and was written pretty crap. The next one will be better:)


	4. The Boys Talk LéAnn

"That's what makes you beautiful!" The last note of Harry Styles' solo echoed through the room. There was a short second of silence before there was an uproar of applause from the one hundred lucky fans chosen to attend this private concert.  
>-le snap-<p>

"Thank you all for coming." Harry started, a cute smile curled on his lips.

"Yeah, cheers. We hope you all enjoyed the concert and hopefully we'll see some of you guys on our up coming tour."Zayn's deep voice boomed.

"We're really looking forward to it and I'm sure you guys are too." Niall giggled.

"So yeah. Thanks again. We better go get ready for the Meet and Greet" Liam said.

"Bye for now!" Louis grinned as they all waved while walking off.

"I know this might sound crazy but I swear to God Harry is looking at one of us." A pretty ginger fan I was talking to earlier said,breaking the silence.

I looked to my left and she was right, he was looking at one of us. He hopped off the stage and started jogging over to our area.

" Why is Harry Styles coming our way?" Her friend shrieked in excitement.

"It's time to come backstage now." Harry said.

"Alright." I smiled.

"Here, let me help you over the bars." He offered, holding his arms out.

"Excuse me?" I stared at him, emotionless.

"You can't get through that massive crowd so I'mma carry you over."

"HaHa. Funny. I think I'll fight through the crowd." I turned to start on my way but everyone was pushing to get to Harry.

"Oh shit!" I squealed as I got pushed back. I felt a pair of hands grip my sides tightly, raising me over.

"Wow. Some-one's been working out." I winked as he held me in his strong arms. "You can put me down now."

"No can do Missus."

"And why not?- Bye guys!" I waved to them before laughing at the shock on their faces.

"Cause..." He smirked.

"Cause w- Ahhh That was a nice fart."

"Ewww!" He squealed before put me down. "You farted on me?"

"Hahahahaha. Gotcha!" I rolled over in laughter.

"Ahahaha. Funny one you are!"

"I know! You should've seen your face!"

"I'm gonna get you for that." He started walking slowly towards me making me back up. "Run for your life."

He chased me down the corridor, my camera bouncing against my chest with every step I took.

BAM!

"Oh gosh I'm sooo sorry!" I apologized, laying on top of Liam.

"Haha It's fine!"

"Imagine if Danielle walked in and saw us in this position." I winked.

"That's not gonna happen... Hopefully." He looked towards the door to double check.

"If it did then I'd be screwed." He smirked.

"Yeah you would."

"Guys stop playing around. We've got a meet and greet to do." Louis asserted.

"Soz daddy." I apologized, while Harry helped me up.

"Call me daddy again." Louis said in a quite low, raspy voice.

I walked up to him in a slightly sexual way and whispered "Daddy" into his ear.

"Fuck me sideways."

"No can do bubba. Styles property."

"Me and Harry share everything so..." He stuck his tongue out.

"Everything except this chic." Harry slipped his arm around me.

"BOO YOU WHORE!" Louis shouted then stormed off.

Louise walked up to us clapping her hands.

"Meet and Greet time guys- well what have we got here?" She glanced at Harry's arm around my waist.

"Haha nothing." I wriggled out of his grip.

"Whatever you say..." She winked. "Anyway, you guys ready for the meet and greet?"

"Yep." Niall answered jumping up and down like a cute little leprechaun. Not that I know what one looks like but I imagine they'd be adorable just like him.

"Alright. Are you ready to take the fans' pictures LeAnne?"

"Wa? I'm taking the MnG pictures too?"

"Yeah! That's if you want to?"

"Of course I want to!"

"Alright. That's settled then. Get ready everyone. Ted will escort you to the room."

"Ted!" I grinned as he walked up to us.

"Hey again."

I forgot how gorgeous he was. He's even more attractive wearing casual clothes.  
>I had a little chat with him while we walked to the room, the boys trailing behind deep in their own conversation. Hearing my name occasionally.<p>

**The boys' conversation**

Louis: How cool is LeAnne?

Liam: I know right! She's funny too.

Louis: Yeah. I love how she's really outgoing. It's as if we've known each other for ages.

Niall:She's hot too. I'd totally eat her.

Everyone turns to Niall in silence.

Niall:If she were food that is.

His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

Louis: Sure. Food;)

Zayn: She's a great dancer too. I've never seen anyone move like her in my life. I mean Danielle's great too but

LeAnne's absolutely amazing! I was like WOAH! Right Harry?

They all looked at Harry who hadn't said a word since they started walking to the room. His gaze was set upon

LeAnne who was staring happily at Ted.

Louis:Harry...

Harry: Huh?

Ted:We're here guys.


	5. Writer's message

Hey guys!

I can't explain how sorry I am for not posting any parts. I have had writer's block for months. You all keep saying how good it is and I feel like I have to live up to that and the humour of it.

I feel like if I post a new chapter you're all gonna hate it or it won't be as good as my other chapters and will stop reading. But I will try to upload one every Friday from now on:)

If they suck please tell me. I'm not gonna hate you. Constructive criticism is good so then I can make it better and live up to the standards I set:D

Love.

Kamilah x


	6. Group Hug

"Have you got everything Lea?" my brother,Jamie, shouted from downstairs.  
>"Yeah..." I started, scanning my room to check. "Oooo. How could I ever forget you?" I picked up my stuffed elephant before running downstairs.<br>"Ready?"  
>"Yes!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs.<br>My Gran and Gramps were standing there, pride beaming on their faces as we hugged goodbye.  
>"I'll be back back soon Grandma! Don't cry!"<br>"I'm not crying because you're leaving, well yes I am, but I'm crying because of how proud we are." she replied.  
>"Your Mum would be proud of you too." Grandpa added. "I'm sure she's smiling down at you from heaven.<br>A smile spread across my face while I fiddled with my heart shaped, gold locket. I got it on my sixteenth birthday and it was from my grandparents. In it was a picture of my Mum, James and I on my first birthday. My Mum died that same day on our way back from our picnic; we were in a car crash and my brother and I were the only survivors. From that day on we've been living with my grandparents. James is now twenty two (he moved out a year ago though) and I'm seventeen.  
>You're probably wondering about my dad. Well he cheated on my Mum with her best friend (what a back stabbing bitch huh?!) And this was while she was pregnant so she left him and moved in with my grandparents.<br>I can't even express how much I love them. They are probably the loveliest people in the entire universe. Not probably, they are. They have always been there for my brother and I. They would do anything to make us happy. Well not anything because they do have their boundaries and try to not spoil us rotten. I also love how they help us in achievinh our goals which is why they have allowed me to go on this trip.  
>"I'll miss you both so much." I cried as we had a group hug.<br>"Come on LéAnne. You don't wanna miss your flight now do you?" Jamie asked.  
>"I'll call you guys everyday!" I yelled while getting into the car. "I Love you!"<br>As we pulled out the driveway we blew kisses to each other.

"I can't believe this is happening..." I sighed in disbelief.  
>"Me too! My sister the famous photographer."<br>"Woah hold your horses bro. I have to take successful pictures first."  
>"But you have which is why we're on our way to the airport."<br>"True but all I've taken are meet and greet pictures, no real stuff."  
>"So? You will get to soon. Be patient Lea."<p>

At the airport

"LeAnne?" A tall buff guy came up to me.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I've been ordered to take you to the private jet."  
>My mouth dropped down to the floor.<br>"P..p..private jet?!" I squealed.  
>"Who's famous now? Flying in a private jet." Jamie winked at me.<br>"Yeah and we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes so be quick."  
>"Okay." I turned to my brother. "I'll miss you big bro."<br>"I'll miss you too sis. Don't forget to call me and Skype me okay?!"  
>"I promise."<br>"Bye! Have a safe flight!" He yelled waving me off.  
>"Bye!"<p>

Meanwhile on the jet...  
>"oooo I can't wait to see LéAnne again!" Niall examined while clapping his hands like a sea lion.<br>"Me too. I've missed my sassy twin." Louis added. "Speaking of the devil."

**Harry's POV**

I can't even begin to explain how excited I am to see her again. Ever since I last saw her which was a week ago I couldn't get her out of my mind. Every time she was around me, I felt like I was on cloud 9. The way her dirty blonde hair rest on her hips. Her perfectly curvy hips which swayed with every step she took. Her gorgeous green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She was perfect. Like an angel sent from above and I plan on making her MY Angel.

**Normal POV**

"NIALL!" I screamed, jumping into his arms. "I've missed you my leprechaun!"  
>"I missed you too my Princess!" He replied with a kiss on the cheek which I returned.<br>"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Louis asked with his arms open.  
>"Come here lou bear!"<br>"Vas happenin?!" Zayn greeted me.  
>"Nuffink mate. I missed ya blud." I replied in my chavvy accent as we hugged.<br>"Where's..." I started but Louis nodded over to the toilet.  
>I walked up to the cubicle and put my stern voice on,<br>"Excuse me sir, but we are ready to take off so can you please hurry up with your shit and get into your seat please. And please try not to stink up the whole of the pla-"  
>"Wow, you're a bit rude for a stewar- LeAnne!" Harry exclaimed, embracing me in his rather toned arms.<p>

"I missed you too boo." I giggled, muzzling my head into his chest, my arms wrapped tightly around his torso. His hands started on my waist before sliding them up my top a bit, slightly caressing my skin with his thumbs.

"What are you do-"

"GROUP HUG!" Niall shouted and they all ran over squishing me, interrupting my moment with Harry.

"Guys..." I said gasping for air. "I can't breathe."

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I didn't upload on Friday guys. I hope you thought this was alright because I wrote it quite quickly:/ Please leave your thoughts:) xx


	7. Pussy Cat

**Author's Note**

Sorry it has taken me so long to write a new part! I've just been really lazy but anyway, here it is! I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Oh and Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I'm so glad you guys like it! I never expected such a great response. I really hope you guys enjoy this one. Hopefully my humour comes across in this chapter. If not then **awkward... **O.o

* * *

><p>"Who's this little fellow then?" Harry asked, pointing to the stuffed animal that I clutched onto.<br>"This is Franco." I smiled, removing my head from the crook of his neck.  
>"That's a pretty strange name for an elephant..."<br>"At least it's better than calling it something boring like 'Ellie'."  
>"True. To be honest, I can't really judge since I called my hamster 'Hamster'..."<br>I looked up at him in disbelief, "You called your hamster, hamster?..."  
>"Mhmm " He chuckled which made me smile.<br>"And I thought I was bad for naming my cat 'Puss'-" I continued as I got up to grab myself an Iced Tea from the bar.  
>Niall started chuckling, "Puss... Yyyyyyy. "<br>I just shook my head. "You're so immature Niall!" I scowled him, and but he just continued to snigger.  
>"LeAnne has a puss... Yyyy" Louis chimed in.<br>"Yeah, one that you'll never get. .. " I whispered into his ears, loud enough for everyone else to hear.  
>"Oh, I'm not the one who wants it babe... " I followed his eyes which lingered over to Harry who looked expressionless.<br>"Oh, he didn't tell you?" I said pretending to be all confused. I walked over to Harry in a very sultry manner, hips swaying side to side as I sat on Harry's lap.  
>"He's already had it... Babe. " I said while gently stroking his crimson cheeks.<br>Silence filled the private jet that was currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean.  
>"Blimey! That was quick!"<br>"But he wasn't." I said softly but sensuously, inches away from his lips. Suddenly I felt something press against my bum.  
>"Shit!" He cursed under his breath as his cheeks grew a bright shade of cherry which made me giggle.<p>

"Get a room" Zayn snorted before exiting the couch area. "Slut." He muttered thinking no one heard him but I did and I think Louis too.

"What's his problem?" Niall asked.

"He wants LeAnne's pusssyyyyyyyyy too." Louis chimed.  
>"Louis, I know my cat is sweet but not everyone wants a taste."<br>"Wait, are we talking about her vagina or food?" Confusion was written all over his sweet little face.  
>"It's the same thing babe." I winked while getting off Harry's lap but he didn't seem to want me to move.<br>"Don't." He grabbed my hips and forced me back down onto his lap.  
>A smirk crawled across my face. "Are you trying to tell me that they have never seen you with a boner before?"<br>"No... I just-"  
>"What are you two whispering about over there? Bet you're planning to shag in the toilets. Sex on a plane. Harry Style. HAHAHAH See what I did there?"<br>Niall exploded with laughter.  
>"It wasn't that funny Niall. Really..."<br>"No. We're not planning on doing it in the bathroom. It'd be too rough and I like it smooth."  
>"Stop...please." Harry begged. I felt his thumb making circular motions on my thigh. "What was that?" I smirked moving my hips on purpose, causing a moan to ripple from his coral lips. No matter how much I tried he wasn't going to let me move so I just gave in and got comfortable in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p>"How much longer is this flight?!" I groaned, stretching as I woke up from what felt like a year in hibernation. Everyone but Liam was fast asleep and I wasn't surprised since he was asleep when we were all awake.<p>

"We have about three more hours left."  
>"UGH. How do you guys do it?"<br>"We do it for the fans. Yes all the travelling is tiring at times but it's great seeing the world and at the end of it all, we get to see our incredible fans."  
>"That is true." I smiled. "I can't wait to meet your fans! I hope they don't hate me." The smile on my face faded.<br>"What?! How can they hate such a lovely girl like you?"  
>"Ha. Quite easy."<br>"Do they...do they send you hate?"  
>"Yeah. Sometimes."<br>"What do they say?"  
>"Uhh most of them hate my photos and tell me to leave Harry alone otherwise they will break my neck."<br>"Wow..."  
>"Yeah. Charming buncha fans you got!"<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Why are you apologizing? It doesn't really bother me. I know my photos aren't shit because if they were I wouldn't be here right now. Plus I'm definitely not going anywhere near their precious Styles. We're just friends."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

"Plus I'm definitely not going anywhere near their precious Styles. We're just friends." I heard her tender voice sing in my ear.

_Just friends? Is that all I am to her? A friend?_

"For someone who's just your friend you sure do flirt a lot with him..."  
><em>Yeah! What was all the flirting then?!<em>  
>"It's just harmless flirting Liam. I flirt with Louis but that doesn't mean I want his D."<br>_Harmless flirting?! WTF?! Really?What the hell was that earlier then? Harmless fucking flirting which gave me a bloody boner!_

__"Harry's not my type anyway."

_I'm not her type? What?! I'm everyone's type!_  
>I couldn't listen to this anymore.<p>

"Mmmmm" I groaned as I pretended to wake, tightening my grip on her waist.

"Morning handsome." She grinned, her eyes sparkling as the sunlight hit her blue orbs.

"Earth to Styles! Anyone in there?" She tapped my forehead gently.

She truly is the epitome of adorable.


End file.
